


A Great Spirit Tale

by EternalHope7



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Complicated Relationships, De-Aged Zuko (Avatar), Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kid Fic, Ozai (Avatar) Redemption, Possessive Behavior, Protective Azula (Avatar), Protective Iroh (Avatar), Redemption Doesn’t Mean Becoming Overall Good People Here, The Dai Li (Avatar), Very Slow to Update, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: After Zuko’s betrayal of the Avatar in the crystal chamber, the Great Spirits handed down their punishment.Azula was determined to find a way to use it to her advantage.Iroh was desperate to protect his naive nephew from his family.Ozai never expected to be reminded of brief yet happier days.
Relationships: Azula & Iroh (Avatar), Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Ozai (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

“Uncle?” Iroh closed his eyes at that uncertain tone. Turned his face away from Prince Zuko. He would not comfort the boy. Footsteps. The prince stood in front of him now. “I...” His voice wavered. “I did what I had to.” Certainty settled in the prince’s voice. It hurt. Everything Iroh had done since the day Zuko had been banished - undone. Years of progress gone. “ _Why?_ Why did you try to protect the Avatar?” Iroh kept his eyes shut. Didn’t speak. The prince would not hear him. Would not understand. Not now. “He was the only thing keeping me from going home! I-”

Iroh felt it then. A warmth. The earth beneath his feet shook once. Twice. Moisture made his next breath hard and wet. Iroh opened his eyes as a light breeze tickled his beard. The man stopped breathing. Zuko’s golden eyes had gone pure white, a warm light shining out from them.

“Zuko?” Iroh’s bitter disappointment was forgotten. His nephew went limp. Instead of falling to the ground he hung in the air. “Zuko!” Light flashed out from him. The intense brightness forced Iroh to shut his eyes and turn his face away. Black spots danced in his vision when he opened his eyes. Iroh shook his head and blinked them away as he-

A boy sat on the ground where Prince Zuko had been. He wore ragged Earth colors; his back was turned to the man. Iroh... Iroh found himself speechless. _Where was his nephew_? The boy pushed himself up and looked around in clear confusion. “Mom?” _He had Zuko’s voice._ “Dad?” The boy took a few uncertain steps forward. He gasped and turned toward the nearest crystal formation. Iroh opened his mouth to speak. Little hands touched the smooth surfaces. Words wouldn’t come.

“Are you done with Uncle, brother?” His niece sounded bored as she let herself into the chamber. Iroh couldn’t look away from the boy. Who turned at the sound of her voice. The prince’s young, unscarred face was like a hard hit to the man’s chest. The boy studied Azula for a long moment, and then-

“You look like my sister,” he told her.


	2. Chapter 2

The strange girl stared at him. She was too young to be one of his aunts - a cousin, then? Yeah, that made more sense. He knew that he didn't have a lot of family of father's side, but mother? So many. So, so many. He had such a hard time keeping track of who was who! It never helped that none of them visited the palace - how was he supposed to get to know them if he never saw them?

"What's your name?" He asked the girl. She cocked her head at him, her face carefully blank. Several men in dark green clothing entered behind her. Huh? He'd never seen anyone where so much of the color. And what was with their funny hats? They were so low! If he'd been taller he wouldn't have been able to see their eyes! All three men looked at him in confusion.

"Princess-?" The girl slashed her hand in a stopping motion and the first green man fell silent. She knelt down to look Zuko in the eye.

"My name is Azula." Definitely a cousin, then. Was she related to him through her father or her mother? Mom and dad. Where were they? Mom always whispered his relatives names to him before they were introduced, it was a bit embarrassing to have had to ask his cousin for her name. Where had mom and dad gone? What was with all the rocks? Zuko had never been to a cave like this before. The large, bright green crystals were also new. He looked around- A man stood in a mound of crystals. Zuko peered up at him. Who-? Zuko gasped and dropped to his knees. Folded his arms in front of him as he pressed his forehead to his fists.

"Crown Prince Iroh! I- uh, I didn't recognize you?" He shifted back to look up a little bit. Wide gold eyes stared down at him. Zuko looked at the pretty crystals that pinned father's brother in. "Why're you stuck like that?"


	3. Chapter 3

How... peculiar. Azula reclined back on the former Earth King’s throne as she watched Zuko. Mai joined her. The other girl was silent as Ty Lee entertained the boy. The acrobat pushed herself into a handstand and Zuko happily clapped as she “walked” around him. The two watched him for a moment longer before Mai spoke.

“General Iroh. Do you think he...?” She trailed off and stared at the boy. Azula sneered at the thought.

“Please. If the traitor knew how to do this he would have used it on me instead of Zuko. Children are easier to kill than teenagers.” Another moment of silence. Mai’s bright eyes fixed on her. Was that the faint rustle of fabric Azula heard? No. She had merely... imagined it. For now. The princess smiled up at the other girl. “This works for us, Mai.”

“How?”

“Think about it.” Azula gestured to the ornate palace around them. “In one grand move we’ve claimed Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation. Iroh will finally answer for his treachery. And,” she studied her now younger brother. His face was so _open_. “I have a gift for father.” Once her Dai Li opened a way for the Fire Nation troops to enter the capital, she could begin working on her return home. It didn’t matter now whether she’d successfully killed the Avatar or not. Azula knew where his little rebels would be striking next. Why waste energy and resources when their enemies intended to deliver themselves to the homeland? All she and father had to do was wait.


End file.
